tribute to Gédéon
by Merenwen Felagund
Summary: Alors ce n'est absolument pas une fiction sur Game of Thrones, mais je ne parvient pas à mettre une autre catégorie... Pour ceux que ça interresse quand même, c'est un OS qui rend hommage à mon chat, décédé ce matin... Ce récit que j'ai écrit dans l'après-midi me tenait trop à coeur pour que je m'embête. Alors la catégorie ne correspond pas désolé!


Des gens sont venus me chercher aujourd'hui. Ils étaient déjà venus, mais cette fois, il voulaient m'emmener. Mon frère dormait dans un pot de fleur, et ils ne voulaient prendre que moi. C'est un monsieur et une dame. Ils sont avec une petite fille. Je ne veux pas partir sans mon frère moi!

Pendant qu'ils ne regardent pas, vite! Je vais me cacher sous une armoire. Ils essaient de m'attrapper, mais ils n'y arrivent pas.

Je n'ai bougé que quand ils ont pris mon frère. Là, je suis sorti. Et ils nous ont emmenés tous les deux. Je suis content, je reste avec mon frère.

On est arrivés dans notre nouvelle maison. Et le monsieur et la dame nous ont donnés des noms. Moi, c'est Gédéon. Et mon frère, c'est Barnabé. La petite fille nous fait déjà plein de câlins, je sens que je vais me plaire ici!

Je n'aime pas ça! Je suis enfermé dans une boîte avec Barnabé. Et tout bouge. On miaule, sans arrêt, et on entend les gens nous dire que tout va bien. Non, tout ne va pas bien! J'ai peur moi!

Quand on arrive, ça sent la peur. Partout. J'en entend d'autres pleurer, comme moi. Quand je sort de la boîte, c'est pour me retrouver sur une table, avec un grand monsieur qui discute avec mes maîtres. Il me tripote partout, et j'essaye de me sauver quand je le vois sortir une aiguille. Mais évidemment, on me rattrape, et l'aiguille s'enfonce dans mon cou. Aïïïeee! Je rentre en quatrième vitesse dans la boîte, devenue finalement très acceuillante. Cette fois, personne ne me retient, mais on sort mon frère.

On a à nouveau droit au trajet infernal, celui qui bouge tout le temps. Mais quand nos maîtres nous font ressortir de la boîte, Barnabé et moi, on est à la maison. Ouf! Plus jamais ça!

Ca fait déjà des années que Barnabé et moi, on est ici. Et il c'est passer beaucoup de choses depuis!

Déjà, il y a eu un petit nouveau. Enfin, une petite nouvelle. Brindille. Mes maîtres appellent ça un chien je crois... Quand elle est arrivée, elle faisait ma taille. Mais maintenant, elle est trois fois plus grande qe moi! Heureusement que j'ai été gentil avec elle!

Bon, j'admet que je lui ai soufflé une ou deux fois dessus... Peut-être plus... Bon, d'accord! Je lui ai craché desssus une ou deux fois et j'avais tendance à la soufflé dessus tout le temps! Mais seulement pendant deux semaines. Barnabé, lui, c'était pendant tout un mois! Et puis, elle est gentille Brindille.

On a changé de maison aussi. Au début, ça m'a fait bizarre. Tous les cartons et tout... Mais la nouvelle maison est plus chouette, maintenant, on peut aller dehors sans avoir peur des voitures.

La petite fille, elle a grandi. Et maintenant, il y a un petit garçon aussi. Ils sont adorables avec nous, mais entre eux... Disons que je file dans le jardin quand ça crie trop fort.

Enfin, plus dans le lit de ma maîtresse que dehors, c'est vrai. Il faut dire que j'ai grossi aussi. Barnabé, il est resté mince. Et il passe sa vie dehors.

C'est quoi l'arnaque? J'ai pas tout compris là! Mon maître est parti avec un autre monsieur pour courir, et quand il revient, il a un bébé chat dans les bras! Hého! Je suis pas d'accord moi! Bon, Barnabé l'est encore moins, mais bon c'est Bar... attendez, ils parlent de le garder là? Non mais je rêve, c'est pas possible! Et puis c'est quoi ce nom qu'ils lui ont trouvé? Yoda, c'est pas un nom ça!

Comment ça Gédéon c'est pas mieux? Non mais oh, je vous permet pas!

Quelques mois que Yoda est parmis nous. En fait, ça va, il est pas si infernale que ça. Même si Barnabé commence seulement à tolérer sa présence. Et il occupe le lit de la petite fille. Oui, pour moi, ça reste la petite fille, même si elle est grande maintenant.

Pour en revenir à Yoda. Il est supportable, il reste dans le lit du petit frère. Il squatte son oreiller la nuit, et on entend le petit frère râler, c'est trop marrant.

Yoda a disparu. Depuis plusieurs semaines. Mes maîtres sont fous d'inquiètude, ils mettent des affiches partout. Je doit avouer que moi aussi, je me fait du souçis. C'est vrai quoi, je m'y suis attaché à ce bout de chou. Même si il est grand maintenant. Ça fait longtemps qu'il vit avec nous. J'espère qu'il v a revienir vite!

Yoda est revenu. Tans mieux, mais il y a quand même un couac... il y a deux petits en plus! Deux petits chatons. Cookie et Gratouille, c'est comme ça qu'ils les ont appelés. Mes maîtres ont quand même le don pour trouver des noms bizarres. Mais bon, je suis vieux, je suis fatigué, j'ai pas envie de me battre. Je les aient adoptés, c'est bon. Par contre Barnabé... Bein comme toujours quoi, il a du mal!

Et elles sont gentilles les petites... Même si c'est pénible quand je dort et qu'elles se mettent à jouer avec ma queue!

Je me sens fatigué. Depuis quelques jours, je bois beaucoup, j'ai maigri, et je vomis. Ce matin, ils m'ont emmenés chez le vétérinaire. J'ai un peu pleuré dans la voiture. La petite (non grande maintenant!) fille à mis sa main dans la boîte, ça m'a rassurée. Mais ce qui ne m'a pas rassuré, c'est quand elles sont reparties sans moi!

Ma maîtresse est venue me chercher le soir. Et on est rentrés à la maison. Je suis allé directement dormir.

Le lendemain, ma maîtresse et la petite (grande! Zut!) fille m'ont mis sur le canapé avec elles. Elles me font des câlins. Mais elles pleurent. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soient tristes moi! Je suis juste fatigué, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours!

Je crois que cette fois, c'est la fin. Je sens que je m'en vais. Ma maîtresse devait m'emmener chez le vétérinaire, je pense qu'elle n'aura pas le temps. Je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à Barnabé. Mais il s'en remettra, il ne faisait plus attention à moi depuis quelques jours. Et puis la petite fille (non grande!), s'occupera bien de lui.

J'espère juste qu'ils ne pleureront pas trop. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient malheureux. Et puis, je peux toujours être le chat-ange-gardien! Ça existe ça?

Je le sens, c'est la fin... Merci pour cette vie merveilleuse que vous m'avez offert. Je m'en vais, ne soyez pas trop malheureux. Je vous aime. Adieu...


End file.
